In general, a dispenser is configured to accurately and precisely dispense target doses of materials such as solids, liquids, and powders. The dispensing of powders using conventional dispensers incurs unique challenges because the bulk density of the material varies. This creates non-uniform flow which requires agitation, and the powder can often be lodged between moving parts in the dispenser due to the fine grain size of the material. Another challenge with dispensers is that the agitation necessary in such dispensers is typically provided by a vibration motor. This has the drawback that micro-impacts and galling occurs between moving parts which cause an increase in dispenser maintenance and costs.
Dispensing material contamination is also a concern for conventional dispensers. One source of such contamination arises from the actuators in conventional dispensers. In such dispensers, these actuators are disposed above the dispensing material, are in close proximity to the dispensing material, and require lubrication. A leak in such lubrication creates a high risk of contamination.
Another drawback with conventional dispensers is that they require a large number of actuators when more than one material is dispensed. This renders the conventional dispenser susceptible to frequent maintenance.
Still another drawback with conventional dispensers is that cleaning them is disadvantageous because they are typically difficult to dismantle and reassemble. Despite this, thorough cleaning is necessary when a variety of dispensing materials are used in order to avoid cross contamination. Thus, in conventional processes using conventional dispensers, it is necessary to laboriously disassemble and reassemble the dispensers for cleaning purposes.
Due to the above drawbacks, the performance and efficiency of conventional dispenser systems is unsatisfactory at best, decreases over time, and requires excessive maintenance and cleaning. This reduces overall manufacturing time, thereby increasing the costs of production.
Given the above background, improved dispensers are needed in the art.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.